Morningdecker Drabbles
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Starting to get into writing fluff for these two, and possibly more will come after next weeks ep XD
1. Married with a Kid

"I was thinking of resigning for the rest of the year." Chloe brought herself to say over the phone.

"What?" Lucifer asked in concern "Why?"

"I don't really think it's safe for me to be in the line of duty, pregnant with the devil's kid. Imagine the headlines." Chloe replied. Lucifer couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Well as true as that may be, I don't think you should." He replied in a calmer tone. Chloe closed her eyes, leaning on her desk.

"Why?" She asked after a moment. She wanted him to keep talking, sure that his calm voice was having the same effect on the baby as it did her.

"Because I fell in love with a driven detective, not a consulting civilian. You'll be going out of your mind for the rest of the year while our offspring's cooking, I shudder to think what that child will look like if you're clawing at the walls wanting a case. Not healthy." Lucifer replied. Chloe rolled her eyes and giggled.

"What, do demons down in hell have the same problem when they're with child?" Chloe asked.

"You don't want to know." More laughter. Lucifer grinned into the phone. "When are you coming home?" He asked

"Oh, you miss me already?" Chloe asked teasingly. Lucifer smiled fondly at the phone.

"Yes, but I was hoping you'd pick up Maze on the way back; she just texted me she needs a ride." Lucifer replied.

"Bounty hunter life doesn't pay for a car I guess."

"Or gas." More laughter.

There was a moment of silence and Chloe sat down on her desk.

"I love you." She said. As always, there was an intake of breath as she said those three words. She smiled at that. It had never gotten old in the five years she's been saying it.

"I love you too." He replied, the words flowing as easily as if he were condemning a damned soul to hell for eternity. "Tell the offspring I love them too." He added. Chloe's hand absentmindedly began to caress her stomach.

"I will." Chloe replied sweetly. "How's Trixie doing?" She asked.

"She's worrying about tests coming up. Do you want me to help her cheat on this one in particular? Apparently it would do wonders for her grade."

"Which class is it?" Chloe asked lightly

"English, she said her teacher's been overly harsh on her and she's fried." Lucifer replied. Chloe considered it.

"Mr. Barry is an asshole, so yeah. Help her cheat to get an A."

"Oh? How is this English teacher deserving of such an insult?" Lucifer asked in excitement

"Oh, he kept saying Trix couldn't pass because of her heritage being the source of her intelligence, and when he wasn't bringing Trix down he was coming on to me."

"Was he?" He asked in sudden anger. "That's hardly fair in any sort of way. He should know not to flirt with the devil's wife." Chloe giggled.

"But he doesn't know I'm married to the devil, Luci. It would help if he got to see the tall dark and handsome husband I've got now though."

"Oh, you want to show me off, get Mr. Slimey to back off?"

"Maybe" Chloe replied in a murmur. A moment of silence passed between them.

"I cannot wait for our child to be born." Lucifer said with a grin. Chloe grinned as well.

"Me neither. I wonder what kind of royalties a prince or princess of hell would get…"

"Stop it, he or she would be just the same as Beatrice." He chided.

"No power whatsoever? They'd be part angel after all." Chloe reminded him.

"I don't know, my siblings were never so careless as to procreate with a mortal, I do believe I'm the first one to do so." Lucifer replied. Chloe looked around awkwardly

"Careless?" She repeated to him. Lucifer realized his mistake.

"Darling we planned this. Our child will come into the world knowing it was conceived in love. I want this child, and I wanted to have it with you." He said. Chloe grinned and smoothed her hair back.

"Go and help the monkey with cheating, can't believe I said that, and I'll call you later." Chloe said.

"You're alright then? No more hormonal emotional waiting to lash out at me as soon as you get home?" Lucifer asked. Chloe rolled her eyes and breathed a laugh

"No, no more hormones, I'm fine. I just got a breakthrough in the case." Chloe replied. Lucifer grinned.

"Excellent. I love you and I'll call you later."

"Could you be this sweet after the baby's born too?"

"Bye…"

"Bye." Chloe said, and ended the call.


	2. Married with a Kid Two

"Lucifer, she's coming. The baby….she's coming" Chloe panted over the phone. Lucifer went into panic mode, looking up at Detective Douche and shoving people out of the way around him.

"Lucifer, what is it?" Dan called

"Chloe's in labor" Lucifer called back in concern

"Okay, wait. Wait!" Dan yelled. Lucifer spun around, his jacket flap flying out, clutching the phone to his ear. "You're gonna need a police escort to get to her faster." He said. Lucifer took a second to breathe and turned his attention back to Chloe's heavy breathing on the line.

"Chloe, I'm coming." Lucifer said, trying to sound calmer than he actually was.

"Okay" She groaned, forcing the words out as she nodded.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Lucifer asked

"We have time, Lucifer. They're pretty far apart."

"Then how do you know you're giving birth?"

"My water just broke." Chloe replied. Lucifer nodded to himself and put the cellphone in the plug-in in his car. Dan wasn't far behind.

"Dan's helping me get to you faster." Lucifer said as he pulled out of his parking spot.

"That's good, that's good. When you guys get out tell him to pick up Ella." Chloe replied. There was a moment of silence and Lucifer looked at the phone in concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"The contraction just stopped. Feeling like I just wet myself doesn't make me that much more comfortable but I can manage until you get here." She replied.

"Right." Lucifer said. He pressed on the gas, seeing Dan's flashing lights behind him. He knew Dan would've been ahead of him if he thought he would be faster, but they had had a drag race a few months before Chloe got pregnant. Lucifer won with flying flaming colors.

So Dan tried to keep up with the frantic new husband of his ex, who was about to share the same kind of birth experience with Chloe that he'd had when Trix was born. And they were keeping the child's name a secret from everyone in case the baby was a different gender. He couldn't believe the man that blew all the rules to hell the first day he and Chloe met the guy, was the guy married to her now. The guy that was making her smile and laugh, cry with, for, yell at and torture like she never did with him. It was different. He wasn't jealous, but it astounded him that a reckless man like Lucifer turned into the best guy for Chloe in the end.

They parked by the Lux and Lucifer flew out of the car. Dan struggled out of the car and tripped over the curb, sprinting in after the longer-legged guy running like a bat outta hell. Maze grinned at Dan as he flew past her and began to race him, quickly beating him. As soon as they got upstairs to the kitchen where Chloe was panting, Lucifer was hovering, in her face and asking the routine worried-husband questions;

"Are you alright?"

"Are you breathing? Keep breathing"

"Are you alright to move?"

As Lucifer slowly thought to himself Dan caught him glancing at Maze, and realized Lucifer was too panicked to think. Maze immediately sprung into action and began leading Chloe to the stairs, Dan called the hospital to get a room ready for her and Lucifer tried not to be left at the back of the herd but it looked like he had no other choice. He watched his pregnant, human wife that he was madly in love with, try to make it to the hospital while being in labor with his child.

He never thought he'd be doing this. He had gotten girls pregnant before, it was in the bible and in other stories. Girls that were nothing like Chloe and women he felt nothing for, unlike Chloe. So as he watched the woman he loved slowly get down the stairs, paramedics wheeling a stretcher in and waiting for her to reach the bottom, he imagined what those girls went through when they were in this situation. Did they have people like he and Chloe did? Were they alone, cursing his name every time they pushed? Were they confined to asylums for having children out of wedlock and the baby being raised by someone who had no idea of its origins, or was the child loved by a father that wasn't their own. He didn't have an answer for those questions, mostly because memories he had that correlated with them flew out of his mind. Chloe Morningstar was his wife. He had a wedding ring that was stuck on his finger to prove it. Chloe had a ring on her finger she never took off and when it glinted in the sunlight it always made him smile. When Chloe introduced him as her husband he felt loved and wanted again, another reason to stay on earth. Chloe's called him her husband 6,524 times. He tries to match that number but there's never a time or place for it, really.

Chloe was on the stretcher finally, and Lucifer flew down the stairs, tripping over the last one and gluing himself to her side, holding the small steady hand she'd held out for him.

"You're shaking a lot, Lucifer" Chloe noted

"I'm worried." He replied after a moment. There was no point trying to hide his thoughts. And he still has never lied to her. Chloe smiled at him.

"There's nothing to worry about, I feel fine. Our baby's gonna be fine, I know it. We've got everything set up for a boy or a girl, whichever it is-"

"Even though we think it's a girl" He interjected

"Right. But everything that could potentially happen, any weird appearance changes, and the baby having a red tail with a spike at the end of it…"Chloe said. Lucifer glanced at a paramedic giving her a weird look

"Don't worry, she's in labor, she'd say anything." Lucifer told him. Chloe hit him with his own hand playfully and he smirked.

"We're ready. For anything. And now we are going to the hospital, and you're going to be there while I have this baby." Chloe said. Lucifer smiled and thought back to when they agreed that. They were by the fire, sitting on the ground and opening baby gifts, laughing at the corny clothes, the personalities of the other women at the shower. And he leaned down, holding Chloe's hand tightly to stop the stretcher, and kissed her on the mouth. When he pulled away Chloe smiled at him.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." She replied giddily.

They went out to the ambulance and Lucifer climbed in with them, regaining Chloe's hand once he sat down. The vehicle began to move fast and Chloe's grip tightened.

"Whoa, are you feeling a contraction?" Lucifer asked.

"Relax. I don't think this baby is going to come out in an ambulance. Stop worrying." Chloe scolded. Lucifer blushed at the smirk the paramedic had and looked away.

"We never did decide on a boy name"

"That's because you won't accept my boy name"

"I just don't think we should call our child Amenadiel. Think of how many times the teachers at school are going to spell that wrong."

"Well what about a human name? George, Nathan? Fonz…"

"Shut up" She laughed.

Dan could see Lucifer talking to Chloe in the ambulance as he followed it. Everyone steered way clear of a rushing ambulance, not to mention a police car following it. But he had to go and get Trixie, and she was getting babysat by Lucifer's brother Amenadiel. The last time he's done so Dan walked in on Amendiel wearing a pink fuzzy tiara on his bald black head and Trix is in high school now. That was a confusing experience.

When he turned off to go and get Trix, he wondered how she was really feeling about a new baby in the family. She had been in the spotlight, the most cared for over anyone, since she was born. Now she was getting a sibling. She seemed fine with it, awestruck by the fact Lucifer was her stepdad and that he was giving her a sibling. Trix was old enough now to see Lucifer for who he really was, but as long as the guy kept calling himself a devil's name, she wouldn't see him as anymore than that.

The ambulance shifted and everyone in the back did too, making Chloe yelp. Lucifer gripped her hand tighter and looked out the window.

"We're almost there, love, hold on." He told her. She closed her eyes and breathed normally after a minute. The vehicle came to an abrupt halt and the doors opened immediately, Lucifer trying to keep a hold of Chloe as best he could. He jumped from the back of the ambulance and ran with the paramedics, only to have hospital forms shoved in his chest.

"Stop!" Chloe cried and the stretcher stopped, Chloe trying to shift to see Lucifer having to calm himself down with white papers against him. "Screw all that you can deal with those after the baby comes."

"Ma'am..." The nurse began and turned around to see Lucifer.

"She said..." Lucifer growled, his appearance changing for a brief moment "we are waiting. Now back off" The nurse scurried away and Lucifer put the forms down on the counter, rushing to join Chloe again and they found the delivery room, the front of the stretcher crashing into the wall, making Chloe yell out. Two nurses came to help Chloe lift her body and they moved her to the bed next to the stretcher, complete with pillows and blankets. Lucifer waited until the rabble moved away then he took Chloe's hand again.

"Okay now the contractions are really close, she's coming out now" Chloe moaned, and Lucifer stared ahead. This was really happening. He was really going to be a father. This same realization came when Chloe told him she was pregnant, but it was never more poignant than now. Lucifer looked back to Chloe, whose feet had been pushed into stirrups, and he grabbed her knee, pressing his shoulder against hers and looking at her belly.

"I kind of forgot...how painful this is" Chloe panted

"Can't we do anything for the pain?" Lucifer asked one of the nurses shakily

"No time, if Mrs. Morningstar had taken longer to dilate and her contractions were farther apart, we would've been able to give her something." The woman replied. Lucifer looked back slowly at Chloe, her eyelids fluttering and she smiled at him.

"It's okay, we're okay" Chloe panted. "Just help me push"

Dad, the grip that tiny little detective Chloe had was unbelievable. She couldn't wrap her hand around his fully but the side of his hand felt numb after a few good squeezes. Lucifer pulled Chloe's leg in tighter to her body and helped her remember to breathe, imitating the motion with his own mouth. It seemed time slowed down, differently than it had when he was running hell. Things were much less time-constrictive, there was no need to rush anything. Here, it was like time slowed down so they could appreciate the moment. Because there would be very few like this for them ever again.

A sound of a small cry came from underneath the blanket and Lucifer gasped, grinning. He looked at Chloe and kissed her sweat-drenched temple, looking back at the baby covered in Dad-knows what. The umbilical cord still stuck to the tiny little thing, and the two looked at their child.

"It really is a girl" Chloe said in awe.

"Beautiful little girl" Lucifer agreed, holding Chloe's hand still as a habit. The nurses cut the cord and turned away with the child. "Where is she going?" Lucifer asked in concern.

"She's just going to get cleaned" Chloe laughed. "Trixie was bigger than her."

"Seems we do indeed have a name then" Lucifer replied. He took in Chloe's features as he'd done millions of times before. When she was asleep in his bed, home from work sick or asleep from making love all night. She was absolutely exhausted, the strands of her blonde hair sticking to her face, her mouth hanging open slightly, and her chest rising and falling every heavily.

"You did so well" He breathed, leaning in and kissing her forehead again, pressing his to her. Chloe shakily brought Lucifer's hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles

"Thank you for being here with me" She breathed, her eyes closed.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything, darling" Lucifer replied. The nurses turned back, the baby girl swaddled in a pink blanket. "Are you ready to meet our little Lyla?" He asked. Chloe' eyelids fluttered open and he let go of her hand, her arms stretching out to take in Lyla Linda Morningstar. Her small eyes, puffy and taking up a third of her face, were still closed. Her chubby cheeks were painfully adorable, and her tiny mouth closed. Lyla's hands peeked from the blanket, showing her comfortably asleep. Chloe rocked Lyla lightly, and looked at Lucifer, grinning. Their baby daughter had on a pink cap, covering her to where her eyebrows would grown in, her tiny ears halfway hidden by the fabric. Chloe took the cap off and ran her fingers over the little girl's bald head. Lyla looked absolutely perfect.

Chloe looked back at Lucifer to see his eyes clouding up, but not trying to reach out to his daughter.

"You wanna hold her?" She asked. Lucifer looked at her fearfully and then back at Lyla. "What's wrong?"

"She's just so, tiny...I...I don't want to hurt her" Lucifer managed. From the look in his eye Chloe knew that wasn't it but she didn't push it.

"You'll do fine." Chloe replied, holding Lyla up to him. Lucifer shakily reached down and picked up the small child, holding her head as she slept, and turning her to face him. He stared at her, and Lyla's arms moved slightly, making him think she was waking up. Startled, he pulled her into his body, and put her in the crook of his arm.

"Hello" Lucifer greeted his daughter, his voice breaking. Lyla moved again, her arms disappearing into the blanket and her head turning, her mouth opening and closing. Lyla's eyes still didn't open. "It's so nice to finally meet you." He murmured to her. Lyla cooed and he gasped.

"She-she's awake?" He asked Chloe. Chloe grinned.

"Babies' eyes don't always open as soon as they're born. It'll take her a minute." She replied.

"Of course" Lucifer laughed "It's not like I haven't watched babies come into the world"

"What did that happen?" Chloe asked

"It was centuries ago, love. Customs were much different then."

"Men not allowed in the room, women definitely not having pain killers" Chloe prompted

"Exactly." Lucifer murmured.

Lyla's eyes opened. The depth of her dark eyes made him gasp once again. Her eyes were more Chloe's color, but the secrets behind her eyes were much more like him. He smiled at her.

"Hi" He murmured. Lyla cooed again, her arms opening and her mouth stretching into a toothless smile. He chuckled and held her tiny head up, pecking her forehead. He looked at Chloe who was watching the whole thing.

"Mom!" Trixie greeted as she walked into the room. Dan followed close behind

"Hey, monkey" Chloe replied, opening her arms to her older daughter.

"So what's the kid's name?" Dan asked, his hands on his hips.

"Lyla" Chloe replied. Trixie pulled back and looked at her stepdad.

"Could I hold her?" Trixie asked, coming around to join Lucifer.

"Alright, but be careful" Lucifer said, and gently placed Lyla in Trixie's outstretched arms. Trixie looked down at her new half sister and grinned at her mother, who grinned back. Dan came to one side of Chloe's bed and took her hand, while Lucifer sat back down and pressed his shoulder back to hers. Trixie came closer to her mother and started talking to Lyla. As Lyla cooed again Chloe and Lucifer laughed, Dan grinning.

Maze rushed into the room followed by Amenadiel. She stood by Dan and looked at the new human slash angel. It would be getting louder around the Lux. Amenadiel stood up Maze's side and gripped her shoulders in an embrace.

Lucifer looked up at everyone, tearing his eyes away from his baby daughter.

This was definitely a weird little family. But it was the best one he'd ever had.


	3. Rockin' Years

**This is a take on how I think Lucifer and Chloe should be with their relationship. I don't know what stage this is actually in but I set it right after all the big things happen that we don't actually know about yet.**

Chloe and Lucifer walked up to Chloe's door, Lucifer glancing nervously at her from time to time. Chloe turned back to him.

"You're nervous?" She asked. Lucifer looked away and snickered

"Yes, well, don't especially want a repeat of before."

"You mean the time you said no or the time your mom said no" She asked, drawing out another chuckle. Lucifer's eyes turned back to hers and he studied her for a moment.

"I meant the time, I said no." He replied hesitantly, taking a swift step in until his face towered over hers, getting a look of surprise from Chloe's face. "I don't want to say no anymore." He added with a breath and she smiled. He looked her face over, her chin already tilted up towards him, expecting what she was clearly expecting. The fight was over, mum was dead. Chloe was safe, and she was a literal gift from dad. But he didn't mind.

In fact, he was grateful for it. For her.

She made him feel good again. Wanted, respected. Loved.

And so, slowly Lucifer raised his hand to cup her face, keeping her head right where he wanted it. Not that she was going to move. And leaned down, softly placing his lips over hers. His eyes closed when hers did, and he felt the push against his lips that usually came after kissing someone. But this time it was different. It was as if everything he did before didn't matter. All the women and men he slept with, the drugs and alcohol he'd consumed, all the bad choices he'd made were nonexistent.

And up until this point, he'd never admitted to himself that he had made bad decisions. Not really.

This, this was bad. This was vulnerability, this was weakness, this was bad.

But when Chloe's lips hit his again, sensing his hesitation, she brought her hand up to the side of his face, and ran her fingers through his coarse black hair.

Oh this was perfect.

He bent down farther and gripped Chloe's head with his other hand, pushing her against her door, hearing a muffled yelp of surprise, and Chloe's other arm going around his broad back, kissing him as fiercely as he enveloped her, and letting their tongues dance. Oh he loved the taste of her, his hand pulled her ponytail holder out and let his fingers roam through her blonde hair, feeling the sweat and blood that came from today and loving the feeling all the more. Detective Chloe Decker was not a dainty little girl that needed protecting and a hand to hold, she was more than capable of protecting herself. She showed that she didn't need Lucifer, not in the way he was used to being needed. But she wanted him. God knows why. He still didn't get that part.

Luckily Trixie was with her dad or else he would've hesitated guiding Chloe through her apartment by their mouths when she unlocked the door. The door slammed and Lucifer lifted Chloe, holding her legs around his waist and keeping their lip lock until he dropped her onto her bed.

The way Chloe was looking at him right then, while he knelt before her in-between her legs, humbled him completely. He crawled slowly over her until his nose touched hers and she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you didn't die." She said.

"I'm glad you didn't either." Lucifer replied softly, glancing at her mouth. "Although you scared me horribly when you laid there like that. So don't ever do that again." He told her. Chloe's hand went to the side of his face and he felt how small she was, her fingers reaching his ear but not his whole cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Lucifer." Chloe said softly. "But I would do it again to keep you alive. Every time."

"Don't say that, you've got your child to think about."

"Trixie will be fine with Dan and Maze if I'm not here. Although it weirds me out that I can say that about Maze." She replied. Lucifer looked her over with soft eyes.

"Well, if you insist on taking bullets for me, I will always bring you back. Just know I'll take bullets for you as well."

"You already proved that."

"But I'll prove it again, as you say. I'll do it every time. And I'll keep coming back." He replied. Chloe glanced at his mouth.

"Kiss me." She ordered him and he slowly did so, inhaling her scent as he did and pulling back, Chloe following him a few inches from the pillow until Lucifer set them down again and shifted his position. He took his jacket off and wove his fingers through her hair again, kissing her full-on, powerfully and loving as she moaned into his mouth, lulling her head back.

The sheets ripped, and they screamed, the mattress squeaked loudly, the headboard knocked against the wall and chipped drywall from the paintjob, hushed voices turned into shrieks and Chloe's fingernails raked against his bare skin, careful to avoid his wing scars. The sheets ended up on the floor and their writhing limbs moved fast, panting and wanting more even when each time was done. Chloe rolled off of him, their bodies shaking and their chests pounding, Chloe got the sheet from the floor and haphazardly threw it over their naked bodies.


	4. Lucifer's Turn

_This is after Lucifer talks with his father since we all know what happened after he went back to hell to save Chloe. Chloe kissed Lucifer first, as a sign that she wanted to be with him and wanted him for who he was, putting herself out there, for him. Now it's Lucifer's turn._

* * *

Lucifer walked out of the small room, his eyes tracking the ground, mind racing. It's real. It's truly real. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, he stayed with hunched over shoulders, his hands shaking in his pockets. didn't know whether to laugh or cry from happiness.

Then he knew. Because a small, tough figure appeared in his peripheral vision. Lucifer picked his head up and turned towards the figure, light in his eyes. _Chloe. Chloe Decker._

Her wide eyes on him in concern, he mirrored it; still with flashbacks of how she suffered from the poison. Chloe smiled at him and he studied her.

He took a step towards her and she stood still, letting him come to her. Not knowing what he was going to do. Not knowing what he was thinking. But the hesitance in her eyes showed him she needed something for what she was giving. And she had given him so much, so much faith, so much affection.

Before he was knew what he was doing, his step towards her turned into a walk. Then a charge. still Chloe remained steadfast. The beautiful and kind woman who felt something for him.

Lucifer reached out with both hands and gently stroked her hair back behind her ears, back into her ponytail, before lifting her face slightly and locking his mouth to hers. She immediately responded, kissing him back and bringing her small arms around his neck. Right there, in the middle of the hospital. Dan and Amenadiel not far away, in fact they probably witnessed this. But all that went through Lucifer's mind, was bringing Chloe, closer.


	5. Slow Dance

**In reply to the post I can't privately message about doing a follow up? I usually do those when asked. But this one is just too good to do a follow-up to. Some of the attempts I've made to do sequels to things end up being like sequels to movies: usually crap. So I'm gonna let ya suffer, feel like a tv show writer for a little bit, and I apologize for the feels. 3 3**

Chloe walked in nervously, handing her jacket to Nathan, her date. Since Lucifer had left L.A and wouldn't talk to her to make it possible for her to find him anywhere, she just wanted to take her mind off of it. She knew she couldn't give up on him, he needed her help. But working tirelessly when no one was able to assist her was too much for tonight. She'd just lose herself in a blind date that Dan picked out, pretend to flirt, pretend to have a good time, and she'd go back to work tomorrow.

Chloe scanned the room for shady people as she led Nathan into the dance room. Satisfied, she started dancing with him, knowing full well she was terrible at it. The beat was lively; she more rocked out to Twenty one Pilots than made up dance moves to Airbourne Toxic Event. But when AWOLnation came on, and Nathan was teaching her a move, she bumped into someone, spinning to around she began her apology.

Maze. She hadn't seen her since Lucifer disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked; her back turned to Nathan.

"Thank I should ask you the same." Maze replied, jutting her chin out to Nathan as a gesture rather than a greeting. "Who's he?"

"Nobody you need to care much about, it's just one night."

"Of all the one-night stands you could've had, Decker –"

"It's not!" Chloe protested "Nathan's not a one night stand. He's one night of dancing." She said. Maze nodded with skepticism.

"Well one night dancer need to take a hike, there's someone here." She replied. Chloe immediately went into detective mode. She excused herself from Nathan and followed Maze. The moving bodies kept getting in their way, writhing to the music and jumping up and down. Chloe looked back at Nathan to make sure he was alright. Right then she bumped into another someone, turning to mutter her next apology.

Broad chest, dark stubble, deep black eyes.

Lucifer.

"D-Detective I-I was just, looking for Mazikeen, have –" Lucifer said, looking anywhere but at her.

"I just lost her." Chloe stated, trying not to ask the hundred questions in her mind. She didn't want to scare him off. Lucifer looked back at her "She said I needed to meet someone here…" She trailed off and stared at him. Lucifer did the same until he cleared his throat and looked away.

"It appears we've been caught in an inane parent trap." He noted. Chloe nodded.

"This is the only time I honestly don't mind." She replied. Lucifer stared at her and she saw the same sadness in them she'd seen when she was dying.

"Well I would hate to put a damper on your night, so I'll track Maze down and find out what the hell is going on." He said, then ducked his head and disappeared into the crowd. Chloe stared after him and was about to go to find Nathan again when Maze appeared again, Lucifer in tow.

"I brought you here for a reason, Lucifer." Maze murmured to him.

"And what was that, help dear old dad control every feeling the detective has again?" Lucifer demanded. Maze gave him a look.

"There's a total d-bag here, Decker needs to catch him and you need to help her."

"I'm not a consult anymore Maze, I'm not a part of police investigations –"

"Yes, you are. And you will always protect Chloe just like I will; that douchebag could hurt her." Maze said. Lucifer stood still and Maze slipped over to Chloe who had been watching the whole thing.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"I followed this guy here he's ready to deal drugs to minors and if you or Lucifer go after him with his guard up, he'll make a run for it. So you need to blend in." Maze replied.

"Okay." Chloe said

"Dance with Lucifer. Make him think you're just a couple." Maze replied

"I know how to do this, Maze." Chloe chided

"Good." Maze pulled Lucifer over and he nearly fell into Chloe. "Dance." She commanded. Lucifer sighed.

Lucifer stepped in toward Chloe and Cloe put her hand on his shoulder, he drew her into his arm. Then the temp changed, and many left the dance floor. Celine Dion. Because You Loved Me. Lucifer looked at Chloe's hand as she lifted it, unsure of what to do with it that wouldn't make him run off. He enveloped her hand in his and their eyes connected.

 _She was so beautiful. So good._

 _She missed him so much. He looked so beautiful._

Soon the two had forgotten what they'd been pulled together for. Nothing but the lyrics and the quiet movement of eachother. The lyrics didn't exactly apply to them. But it didn't matter. There was a yearning behind every word, every statement. A cry for a connection. And Lucifer missed being connected to her. Chloe missed…him. She missed her partner, the possibility of being with him. And while she stared at him, she let all the cries to know what was wrong, why was he doing this, all drop from her mind. They wouldn't help her keep him here.

Maze sat by the bar, staring in triumph at her roommate and former boss. Then she turned to the middle age white guy looking nervously at the bottles of liquor behind the counter.

"Here." Maze said, handing him a twenty. The man took it and looked at her.

"So you'll call my agent and tell him that was good? Did I make the cut?" He asked, Maze studied him.

"We'll let you know." She replied. The man disappeared and Dan came to Maze's side.

"Did it work?" Dan asked. She jutted her chin to the dancing couple, having given another twenty to the DJ to repeat the stupid song, after seeing how it had kept Lucifer from running away in the first four seconds.

"See for yourself." She replied. Dan watched the guy he used to hate and his ex-wife stare at eachother in longing.

"Are you sure this will stop the late nights and all that?"

"Well, there'll probably be long night, but not for investigating cases." Maze replied with a wicked smile.

"I just hope Chloe and Lucifer will be alright after this. I mean they've got Trix worried. She misses Lucifer a lot." Dan said.

"I know. But I'm betting when the song ends they'll be a team again." Maze replied.

 _Because you loved me….._

The last line drew out as if it didn't want to stop either, and the beat went back up. People crowded the floor again. Chloe stared at Lucifer. His walls automatically went back up again. How had she missed that?

"Lucifer…"Chloe began. He pulled away from her reluctantly.

"Detective I can't…I won't….I-I can't…" Lucifer replied, and then slipped into the crowd. Chloe stared after him.


	6. On the Flip Side

And one day it'll be on the flip side. Chloe knows something that could potentially kill or hurt Luci and she's afraid of losing him and she has to keep it from him because she thinks him knowing will only make things worse. So she has to come up with a plan to save Lucifer and risk it all and go out of her way for him. In the middle of the hostage situation she's on the other side of the knife, pointing it at some angel that wants to end her boyfriend...

* * *

Chloe pressed the gas hard, focusing on not crashing into people as she turned and grateful no one was in here with her, otherwise they would've gone flying. She breathed hard, trying to calm herself, and parked by a cigarette shop for a moment. Chloe pressed her eyes closed, and put her head against the headrest.

 _I'm doing this for Lucifer. I'm doing this for Lucifer. I'm doing this for the Lucifer I know. I don't want to lose him anymore. He isn't going to disappear for months on end again, not if I can help it._

Chloe reached into her pocket and withdrew something covered in cloth that Mazikeen had left there. She moved the cloth and saw the tip of something sharp and shiny. Quickly she covered it back up and put it back into her pocket, looking around to make sure no one saw it. Maze said it was Azrael's blade. That death was a woman, and this was her knife. She breathed and shook her head. It was a lot to take in. First, her roommate that she let babysit her daughter was an actual demon born in hell, then the bald black guy that sometimes appeared in the department wasn't an adopted brother of Lucifer's. He was his biological brother, and not only that, but an angel that could slow time. He had wings and everything.

And Lucifer. That was the only thing he told her. That he was the devil. She'd seen his face before time and again, seen what he could do, and was in deep denial about it all. Because how could the devil exist? How could someone be immortal? How could someone literally fall from the sky, hundreds of miles up, and survive that fall in one piece, no broken bones? How was any of this possible? She shook her head again and focused on what he'd said. She wasn't an ordinary woman, ordinary cop, ordinary mother; ordinary ex of a cop. She was born to be with Devil's one true love. The person that made him vulnerable so he could grow old with her. Her goodness wasn't something entirely taught to her by her father, it was something created within her, by an angel of God. By Lucifer's brother Amenadiel. He made it possible for her to be born. Which was why they couldn't be together before, when they first kissed. He learned who she really was from his mother. Another mind-blowing thought she couldn't let in her mind. But he couldn't stop himself from falling even more in love with her every time he was around her. Even when he was married. He was in love with her and even while he was explaining everything about his world he wasn't expecting her to want to be with him. Even if she was created to be with him. Because it was God's manipulation and he wanted her to be free from the tyrant, as he put it.

And oh wow, did that make her fall even more for him. He was an even better guy that she thought he had the potential to be. He must've seen that in her eyes, because he seemed so scared to be telling her all of this. Why wouldn't he? He told Dr. Linda this before and it 'broke' her. Knowing she wasn't going to scuttle into the fetal position or drive him out of her apartment with a pitchfork or a torch made him seem so much more comfortable. In fact he was starting to look at her like he did before their almost kiss the first time. And she liked that look.

But days after Lucifer told all of this to her, he disappeared again. If she hadn't gotten a message from him, she would've thought he ran away like usual. But he was just going to get something from Denver, Colorado. Something he had to show her when he got back.

Then one of his thousands of siblings showed up a day before he was supposed to be back. Kira, who looked like she was in her mid-twenties, had dark hair in a braid-bun and dark green eyes. All Kira had said was she was going to make sure she and Lucifer weren't going to be together. This was against their father's plan, against everything to do with angels and humans. So she was going to make sure Lucifer and she were separated forever.

That's when Chloe went to Maze. Asked her to explain everything because Lucifer had only told her who he was. And boy did Maze accommodate. But the one thing she said that Chloe couldn't live with was what Lucifer's sister was going to do. Kira was the angel that could mess with memories; angels, celestial beings, humans, anyone. She had given humanity their history, the bible. She'd been a big part of humanity's creation. Of course she wouldn't want it messed up, least of all by her rebellious older brother. So Kira was going to wipe Lucifer's memory of ever coming to earth. Make him forget her, what they had. Any and all friendships he'd had here and anything that made him progress. He wouldn't remember his mother's actions good or bad. But he also wouldn't remember that things had gotten better since he'd come here. And not only was Lucifer going to be shoved back into hell, he was going to be manipulated into thinking he was going to stay down there forever. He would live in torture like the rest of his subjects, but he would think he had to stay there. No more rebellious streak. No more thinking for himself. And Kira would come down to hell every once in a while to add another layer of memory to make him never want to go to earth again.

No. That couldn't happen. It wouldn't. Lucifer had done so much; he wasn't going to be forced back to square one because of some stupid laws that were frankly outdated and backwards ways of thinking. So she asked for Maze to back her up when she confronted Kira again. Maze didn't say anything, and soon Chloe realized she had something in her pocket. Maybe she was going into this alone. But not without something that she could actually use. Maze had explained that Lucifer may have bled because she shot him, but it was her affecting him that made that possible. No other angel whose residency was heaven would be vulnerable like that. The knife was her only option.

Even if she could tell Lucifer about his sister, what could he do? Kira seemed to radiant power, even in the short bit of time she'd monologue to Chloe. More so than Amenadiel ever did.

Her phone rang. It was Lucifer, and she wondered what she would say.

"Hey" She greeted.

"Hi, I'm coming back early, should be back in L.A in about two hours. If you'd like to meet at my place perhaps, talk a bit more? I could show you the object I've acquired but maybe you need a bit more time to process." He said.

"Uh, can't talk right now, but I'll let you know when I can meet up. I gotta go and do some stuff."

"Oh, is it a new case?" Lucifer asked with interest

"No, well yes it is, but not one you need to worry about. I got it."

"Miss Decker, if you don't tell me where you're going for the case I'll find out from the department." Lucifer warned with a laugh in his voice. Chloe smiled at the sound but shook her head.

"Lucifer, it's okay. It'll take me ten minutes. If you want to help a drug store not get robbed go down to Main Street. But beyond that there's not much happening."

"I thought you were a homicide detective."

"There's a chance it could turn violent and we don't know who the robber will be." Chloe lied.

"Alright then, count me in. I'll be there as soon as I'm back in L.A." Lucifer replied. Chloe nodded to herself. Lucifer out of his loft, Kira won't know where he is and won't be able to take him away. She'll have the time to talk to his sister."

"Okay, see you there." Chloe said. She hung up and slowed down, hoping she'll time it so that she gets to his loft right as he's left, missing him completely. Kira will have no hostage, and Lucifer wouldn't have to know anything.

She ran inside when she saw a suited figure leave with a skip in his step and checked that the Azrael blade was still in her pocket. Maze had warned her if she touched the knife without the cloth around it, she could lose control and just kill anyone around her. So she had tied a cable tie around it, the cloth wouldn't budge. As she came up the elevator, she could hear voices, even before the door opened.

"Hey brother,"

"No time to chat little sis I'm going to help solve a crime." Lucifer replied.

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

The elevator door opened and Chloe had a good view of Kira, Lucifer had his back to her but still heard the doors opening. Kira made eye contact and Chloe withdrew the knife, holding the cloth and pointing the tip at the angel of memory. How on earth was she going to pull this off?

"Chloe!" Lucifer greeted. "What're you, doing here?"

"Stand aside Lucifer; I need to talk to your sister." Chloe replied. Lucifer blinked and stepped out of the way, looking at both Kira and Chloe.

"I'm sorry, how do you know eachother?" Lucifer asked.

"You can't stop me, Detective." Kira said, ignoring Lucifer. Her guard stance making her seem bigger than she was.

"That's where you're wrong. You won't be able to go through with this."

"Why, because of the good in my heart?" Kira laughed. "There isn't any. Seeing the anger and violence and evil that's become of humanity, I lost mine. And now Lucifer needs to pay."

"Wha-what've I done?" Lucifer protested.

"Lucifer stop talking" Chloe cut in before Kira could monologue. The angel looked at her.

"You may have been made by my Father's decree, but that doesn't give you the right to order any of us around. You're still just a human."

"Just?" Lucifer interjected. "Watch your tongue, sister, if it weren't for her you'd be ashes on the ground right about now." Kira raised her eyebrow.

"Like you're so powerful, brother. You won't believe you have any advantage over me soon enough."

"Kira!" Chloe protested, trying to get her attention and effectively cutting off Lucifer's unspoken question. Kira glared at her in annoyance. "Should I be calling you that? Or maybe Angel Kira? Do angels have last names?" She asked gently

"Angel Kira will do." Kira decided.

"Right. Angel Kira, you don't have to do this. You're not just your father's errand runner, and maybe you don't know what it is that he wants. If I'm around, and it's affecting Lucifer the way I am, then maybe you have your information wrong. I'm just guessing, but maybe you need to go back to your father and talk things over." She said. Kira lowered her stance, letting her arms be limp at her sides.

"Why would my Father let his former favorite son fall in love with a human?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. But I think your father does. And right now he's the one with the answers. Do you think he really wants you to do what you're planning to Lucifer?" Chloe asked. "How do you think he's going to react if you pull it off?"

"It doesn't matter. Either way, no laws will be broken. The humans will continue to have their own history while the angels stand guard over them." Kira replied.

"Okay, okay. Look I'm sorry that Lucifer's been breaking the laws of heaven to do the things he has. But that doesn't mean he needs to be punished by you." One of those words made the angel's guard stance rise again, making Chloe need to think of a Plan B. The knife.

"If I don't put an end to this no one will, Detective." Kira protested. "This is unnatural. Lucifer has been an abomination since he has fallen and continues to sully his former name. This is not up for debate, and I will not be hindered from my mission." Kira said. She walked toward Lucifer with her hand raised and Chloe ducked as she came towards his sister, going under her arm and standing before Lucifer in protection. She pushed the angel away with one hand and Kira grabbed it.

 _Martial arts training she'd learned for her dad_

Chloe shook her head and suddenly no longer remembered how she could keep Kira away. The only thing she had left was in her other hand. The knife slid into the angel's abdomen as easy as slipping a needle through cloth. Kira gasped, grabbing the knife and stumbled backwards. Chloe put a protective hand out across Lucifer, making sure he wouldn't move, and they watched the angel of memory fall down, gripping the hilt of the blade tightly.

"Detective." Lucifer gasped. Chloe looked back at him and hugged him with one arm.

"It's alright Lucifer, you're safe. You're safe." She said. Lucifer bent himself into her embrace and Chloe put her other arm around him. Lucifer watched as Kira slowly gasped for air, until a sputter of sparks flew, and she collapsed on the ground, eyes closed peacefully, and was still.

Chloe closed her eyes and felt gratitude that she was able to protect him. He was safe and he wasn't going anywhere. He wouldn't forget her; he wasn't going to be in any more pain. She saved him from that. Then she pulled away and Lucifer looked at her and she looked at her wrist that Kira had grabbed.

"Why did I suddenly forget how to defend myself the way I was used to?" Chloe asked.

"Perhaps you know, Chloe. I suppose Maze informed you on Kira's powers. No doubt the memories that Kira took have been returned." Lucifer replied. Chloe nodded, remembering clearly about how to grab someone's arm and throw them to the ground. As if it was a brand-new memory.

"What does that knife do?" Chloe asked.

"It's Azrael's blade. The blade destroys celestial beings, and so when you…did what you did, Kira's action was undone." Lucifer replied. "I had to use it once."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you were in danger. My brother wanted my Mum back in hell, and I refused to send her back so he threatened to take you away." Lucifer said, looking at her mouth. "If I hadn't stopped him with the knife, you wouldn't have been able to save me."

"I guess we make a good team then." Chloe murmured. Lucifer smiled and rested his forehead against hers. Chloe closed her eyes and then hugged him again, savoring how his arms felt around her. When she pulled back, she kissed his cheek, smiling at Lucifer's surprised face.

"Even in knowing what my true face is, you chose to kiss me?" He asked. She nodded.

"There is nothing that'll push me away, Lucifer. Just count on that right now." Chloe promised. Lucifer breathed a laugh and swept her up in his arms, Chloe laughing in surprise. Then he put her down and Chloe took his hand.

"Let's go get a drink. Need one after everything that's happened today." She said. Lucifer nodded in agreement and let her lead him to the elevator.


	7. Leg Shot

The suspect's accomplice knocked the gun from Chloe's hand, far enough away that she could not get to it. The suspect began shooting, and Lucifer pulled on her.

"Detective, we have to get out of here!" He shouted over the gunfire. She nodded, her head swimming, and began to run. Halfway out of the doorway, a terrible hot pain flashed through her leg and she faltered, unable to stand on the leg any longer. Lucifer looked back at her and glanced at the shooter. "Detective are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she said slowly, testing her leg to try to walk on it at least. The hot searing pain came again and she winced, looking away from her partner. Lucifer's concern etched on his face, he came back to her and scooped her up in his arms, ignoring the protests until they were safely away. Chloe had to hold onto his neck in order to stay upright, very aware of where his hands were on her body.

"You can put me down." Chloe said, looking back at the warehouse they'd left.

"Detective, you can barely stand on that leg, I'm getting you to a hospital before anything else."

"No, we have to head them off; god knows where they're going to be going."

"Well even if my father does know it's unlikely he'll say. And even if they do get away I'm sure we could put a bounty on them and Maze'll give them special treatment. Especially for hurting you." Chloe looked away and prayed Lucifer couldn't see her blush. He still carried her, all the way to the hospital, only letting go of her when there was a wheelchair before them.

"You'll be alright detective, Daniel and I can take it from here." Lucifer said as the nurse wheeled her away.

"I know. Just be careful." Chloe replied.


	8. Friends Theme Song

"We're drunk and lost in the streets after a wild night out and as I give you a piggy back ride, you start singing 'SO NO ONE TOLD YOU LIFE WAS GONNA BE THIS WAAAYYYY' and you clap in my face" deckerstar

* * *

"We've been looking to see if the next side street is correct for an hour, Miss Lopez. We're lost."

"Since when does a man admit he's lost?" Ella joked. Chloe waited for Lucifer to protest saying he wasn't a man.

"The detective's ankle is broken, Miss Lopez, levity is not useful right now." He protested instead.

"She's got you as her camel, it can't be that much further."

"Camel?" Chloe asked skeptically, her arms over Lucifer's neck

"You really are drunk, aren't you?" Lucifer noted to Ella

"What, after Marcus the Chief held Chloe hostage and oyu had to take him down?" Course I'm drunk. Never meet your heroes." Ella replied, downed a mini bottle of vodka and howled at the full moon lighting their way down the street.

"I will drink to that, never date your heroes either." Chloe agreed. Ella fished out another bottle for her and they clinked the bottle necks while Lucifer flustered at the words Chloe uttered.

" _Your job's a joke, you're broke_ " Ella sang, then tripped over a puddle as she clapped.

"No, no that's not how the song starts." Chloe slurred, pointing at her friend

"How then?" Ella asked, then grinning as she remembered.

" _See no one told you life was gonna be this way_ " Chloe and Ella sang. Ella clapped seven times, while Chloe clapped hard in Lucifer's face. He jumped, blinked, stood frozen to regain his balance and hold on the detective, then shot Ella a look of annoyance.

"You two are both cut off." Lucifer decided, Ella and Chloe hooted at him and they turned down the next street. Los Angeles City Hospital greeted them in neon yellow.


	9. Lava

**I can't take credit for this. Tumblr had a 'imagine your OTP + the floor is lava' and I had to**

* * *

Chloe dropped the keys in the new designated bowl by the door and heard no noise.

About three years ago that would've been perfectly normal. Now she was married to Lucifer Samael Morningstar and had had a three year old with him. Either one was always making noise. And Trixie loved joining in.

"Lucifer?" She called hesitantly. Her boots sounded on the hardwood floor, she checked the kitchen. Lyle the stray cat they'd adopted was standing on the counter and stared at her. She smiled at him and walked away. "Lucifer? Agatha?" She called. She peeked her head into Trixie's room and her oldest wasn't reading on her bed. She and Lucifer were definitely playing a game. Hide and seek? Hide from mom until she blows a gasket?

Chloe softened her step and tiptoed down the hall. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a brand new cream colored chair in the living room.

Lucifer was sitting in it, in a blue suit with his legs up and crossed with no shoes, like he was being careful not to touch the floor.

Trixie was perched on his right side, Lucifer's arm around her to keep her from falling and her head nestled in her stepfather's neck. It would seem hard for a newbie teenager to fit on the chair in such a way, but Trix was making it look easy.

And Agatha Morningstar, the youngest of the house with her blonde hair sticking out in little navy blue elastic ties, sitting on the left side of Lucifer, cradled under his arm. Lucifer was the one that did Agatha's hair today. He was so gentle and afraid he'd hurt his precious little baby girl, and yet did the job perfectly. Not one little blonde hair was out of place. Chloe grinned at them until Lucifer caught her staring.

"Hello" He greeted happily, grinning. Trixie and Agatha picked her heads up

"Why didn't you answer when I called, guys?" Chloe asked

"THE FLOOR IS LAVA!" Trixie, Agatha and Lucifer yelled, Lucifer laughing after they started to repeat the phrase.

"Oh, I see." Chloe nodded. She crept closer to the floor at the entrance of the room. "Can it hear too?" Agatha nodded vigorously

"If it hears you it'll jump" She said in a small stage whisper. Chloe grinned.

"Well then. I guess I'll have to come and rescue you, huh?" She said.

"No! No the lava'll eat you, daddy you go and help mommy!" Agatha cried, tugging at her father's vest. Lucifer grinned and looked at Chloe with a gleam in his eye.

"Well which one will it be, Mrs. Morningstar, you come to me or I come to you?" He asked. Chloe grinned back at him, her eyebrow raising.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" She cried. She scooped Agatha into her arms while the little one was surprised enough, and then began screaming. Lucifer jumped up from the chair with Trixie under his arm, carrying her lopsided as he ran after his wife. He snaked an arm around her and Chloe laughed in surprise, pulled into her husband's embrace.

Lucifer laughed with his family in his arms and let Trixie down gently before kissing Chloe. She kissed him back, and Trixie and Agatha began moaning their disgust.

"Is the floor lava anymore?" Agatha asked when Lucifer broke the kiss and looked at his daughter.

"No, daddy made the lava go away." Lucifer promised and took her from her mother, swooping her around the room with a laugh until he followed Trixie and Chloe into the kitchen to help prepare for dinner.


	10. How it Should've Happened

Four years. Four years of working together, growing closer, loving each other more and more every day, too afraid to say a word until it was nearly too late. Then Chloe learned Lucifer believed he was the devil. He showed her his true face and looked about ready to jump off a building when she didn't say anything. Then she saw his wings. And Amenadiel's wings. And Maze's face. Even seeing all of this didn't matter to her, it was who the person was inside that she saw. Not what God showed them to be. As soon as she told Lucifer and convinced him she truly saw who he was, she had the best night of her life.

Six months of dating an endlessly rich club owner brought romantic dinners, obscenely dramatic presents. And Trixie came to stay with them some nights. Which meant board games, Disney movies and karaoke. Six months of riddling out what Lucifer said and putting the pieces together.

Then the serious changes happened. Lucifer asked Chloe to move in with him, and bring Trixie. He'd fashioned two rooms for them and everything was prepared for them to stay. It took weeks of persuading and changing the nightclub below for Chloe to agree. And still the spare stripper came upstairs; Trixie seeing more than Chloe wanted her to see, before the woman was shooed out. When Trixie got up one morning in her usual pajamas holding Ms. Alien with a tiny bracelet on her wrist that Lucifer made for her, she greeted Lucifer with a 'morning dad'. That's when Lucifer knew. And he asked Daniel for his advice hours later, if Trixie should come on the trip he was going to take Chloe on. When Dan said no and Lucifer told Mazikeen his intentions, all there was left to do was ask Chloe. Trixie stayed with Dan and Maze while they travelled to Italy.

Then they went to Venice for two weeks, staying in the same apartment Cole and Linda Porter had stayed in for their honeymoon. Without thinking, without following his plan, when Lucifer saw Chloe open the curtains one morning in a small pair of pajamas, Lucifer embraced her and said the two words she was expecting for weeks to hear.

"Marry me." He said. Without pretense, without being romantic. Lucifer thought he nearly had to do it again by the look on Chloe's face. But he learned another new thing about his detective that morning; not everything had to be a grand gesture. She had conditions to saying yes. No strippers or drugs at Lux until Trixie moved out. He only called her detective at work. And the last one was daunting.

"Find me a killer dress."

When they came back from their trip, the date was three months away. She showed Ella the beautiful ring Lucifer have her and in three weeks Ella had a bigger better bachelorette party planned.

Chloe assumed Lucifer would have a bachelor party, and asked when it was.

"Oh no, I'm not having one darling." Lucifer replied simply.

"Why not? You're not gonna relive the glory days of being a devilishly handsome rich, single bachelor?"

"First off Chloe, I'll always be devilishly handsome, even if I do age now." Lucifer laughed. Chloe broke into a smile.

"Should've seen that coming." She replied.

"Bachelor parties are for those who hadn't thought through being married to one person for the entire rest of their lives. I've been thinking about my life with you since we began dating. And trust me, no stripper or beautiful woman I happen upon from now on will ever measure up to you."

"While that's sweet and adorable Luci, I didn't mean you should go have sex with one of the strippers during your party. It's just about having fun."

"I'm going to have the most fun of my life while being married to you, darling." He replied. They kissed and Chloe went to pick Trixie up from school. Trixie couldn't be more elated that the devil was going to actually be her step dad, no backing out this time, no rushing into anything. She even asked if her last name was going to change.

Then the day of the party. Lucifer was going to be teamed up with Dan again while Chloe went out with Mazikeen, Linda and Ella. Maze was much more fun now that she could openly be a demon. Much to Daniel's dismay, much of his furniture now have stab marks from all sorts of blades.

The night started on a bright orange party bus. Stripper poles, tons of alcohol, and glitter was the theme. After drinking with Lucifer for six months, she still couldn't hold her liquor.

"Get ready for the stop at Hooters" The driver called.

"Wait, what? We're going to a female strip club?" Chloe called over to Ella, who was sticking ones in the stripper's thong.

"It's male strippers, the company name just hasn't changed yet." Ella called over to her.

Chloe liked the difference. Women screaming at male prostitutes, the whole place was pretty much one big Magic Mike theme. They spent an hour in there until Chloe drunkenly stumbled out for fresh air. Linda helped her back on the party bus, and then Maze and Ella followed.

The bus went for three more blocks before it stopped again.

"Don't worry, I'm marrying the woman that's on here" A drunk British voice shouted.

"Lucifer you don't need to yell." Linda said, helping him on the bus. Chloe sat up from the side of the bus and stared back at Lucifer. He smiled at her with a light in his eye and went to her, offering his hand. When she took it he led her to the back of the bus. They fell back on the seats and laughed as glitter rained on them.

"What're you doing here?" She asked

"I just missed you, darling." Lucifer grinned and leaned his head against hers. "I really love you." He said. Chloe smiled and petted his cheek.

"I love you too, babe." Chloe replied. With an eyebrow raised he caught her eye.

"Babe?" He asked, biting his lip. She giggled and let him kiss her. The music played, Linda grinded on a stripper and the two other strippers danced for Ella and Maze.

"I need some air." Chloe decided. Lucifer nodded compliantly and offered a hand, then took her waist and pushed her up through the trap door on the roof. The cold air made the delighted screams die in her throat, then she danced wildly as she could, enjoying her hair blowing in the wind. She ducked down and Lucifer set her on her feet. "That certainly did the trick." She laughed, grabbing his face and kissing him. He melted into her, moaning softly for the feel of her lips, the taste of her mouth, the meaning of each kiss. She loved him. And she was going to marry him.

They fell back into their seats; lips locked, and hardly paid attention when the bus stopped for the next male stripper club. Maze slapped Lucifer's leg and they looked at the demon woman.

"Come on, mostly naked guys dancing for the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Morningstar." She laughed and helped Chloe up, following them out.

Chloe hadn't really ever seen Lucifer flirting with guys before. Or kissing them, or stuffing hundreds in their underwear. He turned back to her as she watched him and she laughed, he ran over to her and picked her up.

"Say hello to my future wife!" Lucifer yelled, Chloe thrusting her diamond ring in skeptical man's faces and laughing when the strippers chanted "Hello future wife! Hello future wife!"

"Hello Mrs. Morningstar, hello Mrs. Morningstar." Lucifer corrected, then kissed Chloe's forehead.

"Last time you'll be able to kiss guys and not have to tell them you're married." Chloe warned. "Better get in there while you can."

"Nah, I've had my fun. I'm still flamingly bisexual and still can imagine going to bed with men, but you, Mrs. Chloe Morningstar, will be the only one I ever sleep with ever again." Chloe nodded "Unless you're alright with threesomes."

"I think you already know the answer to that, babe." Chloe replied.

"Well, time will tell, darling." Lucifer replied. He kissed her again and followed the women back onto the bus.

The future Mr. and Mrs. Lucifer and Chloe Morningstar spent the rest of Chloe's bachelorette party making out in the back of the party bus.


	11. I'm Daniel

Lucifer pretends to be Trixie's dad when an overly judgmental neighbor comes to visit. (I started this now I don't know how to finish it.)

* * *

"Remind me why you're doing this?"

"Our new neighbors have a kid Trixie wants to be friends with, and the parents are kind of stuffy."

"So you and Daniel are doing a double date and pretending you're still together to appease them? I'm sure I could think of much worse punishments in hell but none come to mind." Lucifer asked

"Yeah, it's dumb. But having a friend close by might be good for Trix, may be easier to get a babysitter that way, too."

"Very well, if you believe it's best." He replied, turning to go. Chloe's phone pinged and she looked at the screen. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Dammit, we're gonna have to cancel." Chloe said.

"Why?"

"Dan's still working his case, he's saying he's going to be late which means he won't make it."

"No, no surely not. I'll make sure he finishes soon." Lucifer replied. There was a knock at the door and Chloe sighed in frustration.

"There's not time for that, I'm just gonna have to cancel." She went to the door despite Lucifer's protests and the couple next door stood before her.

"Oh, where's Daniel?" Mrs. Haanel asked

"He's stuck working a case, I'm afraid we're going to have to cancel." Chloe replied

"Does this happen a lot?" Mr. Haanel asked

"Well, yeah, but it's no big deal."

"A child needs their father Miss Decker. I'm sure you know that." Mrs. Haanel said. Chloe narrowed her eyes at the pretentious woman head to toe in pink with a string of pearls around her neck.

"Chloe!" A voice called. She looked inside. No, no this can't work. "Darling, ask them to come in out of the cold!" The voice called again. Mrs. Haanel looked inside.

"I thought you said Daniel would not be here." She said.

"The neighbors are here, honey" Chloe called in reply, ignoring the woman. Within a moment Lucifer appeared at the door, a glass of wine in each hand. Chloe looked back at the Haanels and was suddenly grateful they'd never met Dan.

"I just got back, sorry I forgot about tonight." Lucifer said in greeting to both her and the couple. Mrs. Haanel looked Lucifer up and down, a flirtatious grin growing on her face. Lucifer pecked Chloe's cheek and handed her a glass of wine, snaking his free arm around her waist possessively. Chloe smiled to herself in the face of the judgement.

"Please, come in." Chloe said. Mr. Haanel looked intimidated by Lucifer and his good looks, not to mention his height. Mrs. Haanel tried to downplay her glances at him every five seconds until they came to sit on the couch.

Lucifer had helped Chloe make brisket for dinner a few hours ago, adding his own secret ingredient to it as a surprise for her and Trixie, whoever else would be sharing the meal with them. They'd all taste the red pepper flakes, even with all the wine they would drink.

"Do you want wine, Mr. Haanel?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yes, please. Sweetie?" Mr. Haanel asked of his wife. She nodded with a grin, her eyes still on Lucifer. Chloe hid her laugh as she went to get the bottle and took the brisket out of the oven.

"So, how did you two meet?" Mr. Haanel asked, looking at his wife nervously.

"Oh, well it's not a very romantic story, we met at the precinct when I was first starting-" Chloe began, sitting down.

"Oh yes, very embarrassing actually. I was intending to buy a back alley watch from this look chap, he almost stabbed me when I came up short on the payment. I managed to keep him from injuring me but got away, so I was filing a report at the precinct over the incident." Lucifer said

"Yeah, he was filing a report and showed me this picture of the guy, and it looked like a jack o'lantern." Chloe replied, laughing. She looked at Lucifer and smiled at the Haanels. "Love you babe, but of everything you can do, drawing is not one of them."

Mr. Haanel laughed and his wife sipped at her wine.

"Well I certainly know how to do other things." Lucifer replied with a raise of an eyebrow. Chloe laughed, kicking herself that she didn't see that coming. "You're adorable when you're blushing, darling." He said. Chloe bit her lip and bumped his shoulder. All the times they'd spent together now alone, now included Ella and her experiences with her ghost friend. Chloe and Lucifer hadn't so much as kissed since his accidental reveal.

"So about Beatrice." Mrs. Haanel said in discomfort, tangling her free arm in her husbands and draping herself over him. She definitely wasn't one for subtlety, Chloe thought.


End file.
